jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sullust/Legends
Sullust ist ein Planet, der direkt an der Rimma-Handelsroute und zwischen dem Mittleren Rand und dem Äußeren Rand liegt. Die Bewohner des Planeten, die Sullustaner, leben in unterirdischen Bauten, da das vulkanische Klima die Luft derartig mit Asche und giftigen Gasen verschmutzte, dass ein Leben an der Oberfläche unmöglich wäre. Rund die Hälfte der Sullustaner, die auf Sullust beheimatet sind, arbeiten bei der SoroSuub Gesellschaft, einem großen, einst mit dem Galaktischen Imperium harmonisierendem Industrie- und Handelsunternehmen. Auf Sullust gibt es auch eine Raumwerft, die Sternenkreuzer herstellt. Bekannte Sullustaner sind die Geschwister Nien Nunb (Kopilot von Lando Calrissian in der Schlacht von Endor), Captain Aril Nunb (Mitglied in der Sonderstaffel von Wedge Antilles) und Ten Numb. Geschichte Frühzeit Bereits in ihrer Frühphase begannen die Sullustaner, unterhalb der Oberfläche ihres Planeten zu siedeln, um sich vor den giftigen Gasen der Vulkane in Sicherheit zu bringen. Anfangs bewohnten sie dort natürliche Magmaschächte erloschener Vulkane. Als jedoch ihre Bevölkerung und ihr technisches Verständnis wuchsen, bauten sie diese weiter aus, sodass einzelne ihre Städte eine Größe von hunderten Kilometern erreichten und eine Bevölkerung von mehreren Millionen beherbergten. Anfangs waren diese Städte noch von den Vulkanen, die sich stets neue Wege an die Oberfläche suchten, bedroht, doch schließlich gelang es den sullustanischen Technikern, ihre Magmaströme in hitzebeständigen Korridoren zu kanalisieren und sicher an die Oberfläche abzuleiten. Neben dieser Schutzvorrichtung haben die Korridore noch eine weitere Funktion, das Magma treibt in ihnen gewaltige Turbinen an, die 85 Prozent der auf Sullust benötigten Energie erzeugen. Galaktische Republik Trotz Sullusts abgelegener Position im äußeren Rand war der Planet ein wichtiges Mitglied der Republik. So waren die Sullustaner maßgeblich an der Erforschung der Rimma-Handelsroute beteiligt und ihr Planet diente als Ausgangspunkt vieler Expeditionen in die entfernteren Gebiete der Galaxis. Ebenfalls nahm Sullust am Eriadu-Handelsgipfel teil, bei dem die Besteuerung der Freien Handelsrouten besprochen wurde. Während dieser Zeit stieg auf Sullust die SoroSuub Gesellschaft immer weiter auf und wurde zum wichtigsten Arbeitgeber des Planeten, fast die Hälfte der Bevölkerung arbeitete für das Unternehmen. Während der Klonkriege stellten sie sogar in mancher Hinsicht den Sullustanischen Rat in den Schatten. Galaktisches Imperium thumb|left|Ein Eingang zu einer Höhle auf SullustAls das Galaktische Imperium die Republik ersetzte, wurde auch Sullust in dieses eingegliedert. Zwar sympathisierten viele Sullustaner mit der Rebellen-Allianz, doch die Manager von SoroSuub wollten nicht auf die Exportmöglichkeiten an das Imperium verzichten. Daher erließen sie Proklamation 137d, die den Sullustanischen Rat auflöste und stattdessen SoroSuub als Regierung einsetzte. So mussten die Angestellten von SoroSuub für das Imperium arbeiten, obwohl dieses Nichtmenschen verachtete und die Sympathie der Sullustaner für die Rebellen wuchs weiter. Rebellion und Neue Republik Schließlich erreichte diese Sympathie auch die Vorsitzenden von SoroSuub und man entschloss sich, doch der Allianz beizutreten. Sullust wurde von da an ein wichtiger Stützpunkt der Rebellen und die Angriffe auf Endor und Kuat erfolgten von Sullust aus. Sullust wurde wenig später Gründungsmitglied der Neuen Republik, als Sian Tevv die Ausrufung der Republik mit unterzeichnete. Die Proklamation 137d wurde außer Kraft gesetzt und der Sullustanische Rat übernahm wieder die Regierung. SoroSuub verlor dadurch einen Teil seiner Macht, war aber weiterhin die größte Firma des Planeten und noch immer an einigen Regierungsangelegenheiten beteiligt. Zur Zeit der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong zählte Sullust zu den wenigen Planeten, die nicht angegriffen wurden. Daher wurde der Planet Ziel vieler Flüchtlinge und dem Sullustanischen Rat und SoroSuub gelang es kaum, die Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten, da man sich gleichzeitig auf einen möglichen Angriff vorbereiten musste und alle verfügbaren Streitkräfte zur Verteidigung mobilisierte. Im Jahr 36 NSY fand ein sullustanisches Symbol, der Oberkommandierende der Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Allianz Sien Sovv, den Tod. Er war ein Held des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges und erhielt auf Sullust eine gewaltige Beerdigungszermonie, zu der unter anderem Cal Omas, Kenth Hamner, Kyp Durron und Moog Ulur anreisten. Tourismus Neben der Schwerindustrie, die Sullusts wichtigster Wirtschaftszweig ist, spielt auch der Tourismus eine große Rolle. Allein schon die unterirdischen Städte, die in dieser Form im Universum als einmalig gelten, ziehen viele Fremdweltler an. Allerdings musste man als Nicht-Sullustaner aufpassen, sich in den großen Städten nicht zu verlaufen, denn bis auf die wichtigsten Tourismuszentren und die Hauptstadt Byllurun gibt es dort kaum Wegweiser und Orientierungshilfen, da die Einheimischen aufgrund ihres hervorragenden Orientierungssinnes nicht darauf angewiesen sind. Piringiisi Doch Sullust hat bei Weitem mehr zu bieten. So gibt es an einer der erträglicheren Bereiche des Planeten einen Sumpf namens Piringiisi, der von natürlichen, heißen Quellen auf einer angenehmen Temperatur gehalten wird. Der Schlamm dieses Sumpfes gilt als äußerst entspannend und heilsam, weshalb die Sullustaner die Schlammbecken besser zugänglich gemacht haben und zusätzlich Massagen und andere Entspannungsdienste anbieten. Trotz des hohen Tourismusaufkommens ist es den Sullustanern gelungen, die genaue Zusammensetzung ihres Schlammes geheim zu halten und damit dessen Einmaligkeit zu erhalten. Lavafahrten Auch für Freunde des Extremsportes hat Sullust einen gewissen Reiz erzielt. So besteht die Möglichkeit, sich in einer hitzeresistenten, transparenten Kugel in einen Vulkan fallen zu lassen, wo man von der kochenden Lava umhergeschleudert wird. Über diesen Vulkanen befinden sich stets Transportschiffe, die Kugeln, die aus dem Vulkan herausgeschleudert werden oder zu versinken drohen, mit einem Traktorstrahl in Sicherheit bringen. Aus diesen Lavafahrten wurde schließlich sogar ein Mannschaftssport entwickelt, indem innerhalb eines größeren Vulkans Torpfosten angebracht wurden und eine zusätzlich zu den Kugeln der Spieler eine leere Kugel, die als Spielball diente, in den Vulkan geworfen wurde. Quellen *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Die verborgene Königin'' *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War - Forces of Corruption'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Mittleren Randes en:Sullust es:Sullust nl:Sullust